Burnout Paradise
Burnout Paradise (formerly known as Burnout 5) is the latest video game in the Burnout series. It is available for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It has a seamless open-world set in Paradise City, with no loading times and no traditional online lobbies or game menus. The song Paradise City by Guns N' Roses features frequently, as a reference to the setting of the game. Features According to Alex Ward from developer Criterion Games, this game is a "complete reinvention" of the Burnout series. He also said, "To create truly next-generation gameplay, we needed to create a truly next-generation game, from the ground up." Despite being in an open world, the game still retains the high 60-frames-per-second frame rate most Burnout games have used. However, compromises such as the lack of day and night cycles and weather conditions have been made. Records will now be kept on players' drivers licenses and there will be statistics such as fastest time and biggest crash for every street in the game. Crash mode has been renamed to Showtime mode. Unlike previous Burnouts, the user now has full control over where they initiate Showtime mode, there are no preset junctions or traffic patterns. Showtime mode can also be activated during events such as Road Rage and Race, even when online. Also, races are no longer specific lengths and types. Races are simply started by pulling up at any of the 120 traffic lights around Paradise City and applying the accelerator and brake at the same time. Multiple settings have been confirmed to be fully customizable such as: *"Boost Rules", where the player may choose cars that use the boost styles from previous Burnout games. *Whether or not there is traffic in an online event. (Will no longer be available for ranked races in the Cagney update) *Start and finish points for online events with up to 16 checkpoints. (Will no longer be available for ranked races in the Cagney update) The damage system has also undergone retooling. There are now two different types of crash based on the condition of the car after the crash. If the player's car manages to retain all four wheels, the player may drive out of the crash and continue playing. If a player's car loses any of its wheels or winds up outside of the game's map, the car is in a "wrecked" state and the player will have to wait until their car is reset. Cars can also be torn into several pieces, be compressed and deform around objects as you crash into them. However, Alex Ward confirmed in the Official Crash FM podcast that cars may not be ripped in half as concept pictures and early information stated. There are also other cars which can be obtained by typing in a sponsor code, such as the Krieger Walmart WTR or the Hunter BestBuy Oval Champ, though these codes only work for certain regions. When starting the single player mode players are assigned with a learner's permit and a single car. Players must race and win events to earn points towards a higher license, ranging from D to Criterion Elite. After earning a new license every event that players complete is reset so they can replay the event again to earn credit towards a new license. Cars now have manufacturer and model names, which are loosely based on real-world cars but are mostly fictional. Cars may not be customized apart from color changes, which may be done in real-time by driving through the forecourt of a paint shop, which will randomly assign a color to the car, or by selecting the color in the Junkyard where players can select their vehicle. Other real-time changes include driving through the forecourt of a gas station to automatically refill your Burnout meter, and driving through the forecourt of a repair shop to automatically repair your car, allowing you to extend a Road Rage event beyond the car's damage limits. The online lobby system used by most video games has been replaced by a streamlined system known as "Easy Drive". While driving, players simply hit right on the D-Pad and the Easy Drive menu pops up on the bottom left hand corner of their screen. From there, players are able to invite another player from their friends list. Once friends have joined the game, the hosting player is then able to pick from a variety of events to play. A player can also join or host an open Freeburn Online session. Reception Burnout Paradise has received great reviews. The main complaint from the reviewers was the lack of restarts. For example, to restart a race after a loss, players have to turn around and drive back to the start line. Game Changing Content Criterion Games will be releasing free downloadable content for up to a year after Burnout Paradise's original release. *Burnout Paradise 1.1 - Astaire, released January 22, 2008 *Burnout Paradise 1.2 - Bogart, released April 18, 2008 for Xbox 360 and April 24, 2008 for PlayStation 3 *Burnout Paradise 1.3 - Cagney, released July 10, 2008 for PlayStation 3 and August 4, 2008 for Xbox 360 *Burnout Paradise 1.4 - Burnout Bikes, expected September 18, 2008 *Burnout Paradise 1.4.5 - Trophies, expected after Burnout Bikes update *Burnout Paradise 1.5 - Big Surf Island, expected fall 2008 *More yet-to-be-announced content PlayStation Network Release Burnout Paradise will be downoadable for $30 from the PlayStation Store this fall. Video Reviews StycY43qyHM WZZ9LDyJc4k&NR x7fhvhFw0Sg Category:Burnout series